The invention disclosed and claimed herein generally pertains to a locking apparatus for guns, firearms and the like, which enables a user thereof to fire or discharge a gun only if a detachable key device is available to operate the locking apparatus. More particularly, the invention pertains to apparatus of the above type wherein the key device may be readily inserted into and removed from the locking apparatus by the gun user, as desired. Even more particularly, the invention pertains to apparatus of the above type wherein a particular key device will be able to operate a locking apparatus mounted on a particular gun, but will be unable to operate a similar locking apparatus mounted on a different gun.
A large number of designs for gun safety devices and trigger safety mechanisms are available in the prior art, to prevent firearms from being inadvertently discharged. While these designs have improved gun safety, they are generally directed to arrangements wherein all parts of the gun safety mechanism remain attached to the gun. Thus, such arrangements are not able to prevent the gun from being fired by an unauthorized user. For example, if a gun came into the possession of an unattended young child, the child could inadvertently release the safety mechanism, while exploring the gun or playing with it. Accordingly, a very dangerous situation could be created, even though the gun was equipped with a safety device of the prior art.
In another example, an unauthorized user might have to break into a locked cabinet or closet in order to gain access to a gun provided with a conventional safety device. However, after obtaining the gun, the unauthorized user would be able to fire it, merely by releasing the safety device in accordance with its normal mode of operation. The conventional safety device would in no way impede such undesired, and possibly illegal and dangerous use of the gun. As a further example, peace officers, who need to carry guns in the course of their duties, face a continuing threat from violent individuals who may attempt to seize or wrest their guns from them. A conventional safety device, which is generally intended for the convenient use of any person who happens to be in possession of a gun, would fail to prevent the seized gun from being used against the officer or others.
More recently, trigger locking mechanisms have been developed which require use of a magnet or electrical component to release the trigger. However, these types of devices tend to lack the reliability and simplicity required by many firearm users, particularly police and other security officers.
In making the invention, it was recognized that serious disadvantages in prior art gun safety devices, and particularly those referred to above, in connection with unauthorized use, could be overcome by providing a gun locking apparatus which included an essential component which was readily detachable from the gun. In the absence of the essential component, the gun would be made inoperable and could not be fired. Accordingly, gun safety could be significantly enhanced, and unauthorized use substantially prevented, simply by securely storing the critical component or by keeping it at a location remote from the gun.
Generally, the invention is directed to apparatus for use with a gun or firearm which is provided with a handle, and also with a trigger disposed for specified movement to discharge the firearm. The apparatus comprises a locking mechanism mounted on the firearm which is selectively moveable between trigger locking and trigger release positions or modes. The locking mechanism acts to prevent trigger movement when in the trigger locking position, and enables trigger movement when in the release position. The apparatus further comprises means for biasing the locking mechanism into its trigger locking position, and a key support member adapted for engagement by the hand of a user of the firearm. The key support member enables the user to seat the key support member against the firearm handle, in a specified position relative thereto, or to detach the key support member from the firearm, selectively. A specified number of key elements are mounted on the key support member, each of the key elements operating to urge the locking mechanism to its trigger release position when the key support member is seated against the handle in the specified position.
In a preferred embodiment, a plurality of key elements are mounted on the key support member, and the apparatus includes a key guide body provided with an aperture corresponding to each of the key elements. Each of the apertures has dimensions which substantially match the dimensions of a cross-section of its corresponding key element, and the key guide body is joined to the firearm to enable each of the key elements to pass through its corresponding aperture as the key support member is being seated against the handle in the specified position. By providing such arrangement of key elements and apertures, the key element of a particular key support member may be readily designed to uniquely mate with only one particular key guide body. Preferably, the key support member is provided with alignment means for guiding the key support member to the specified position relative to the handle. Preferably also, the key support member is provided with a selected number of rings, each of the rings disposed to receive a finger of the user""s hand. The user is thereby enabled to swiftly and easily bring the key elements into union with the key guide body, while maintaining a very firm grip upon the key support member.
It is anticipated that in one very useful embodiment, the invention may be readily adapted for use with a firearm having a sliding trigger, that is, a trigger which is translated along a trigger guard to fire or discharge the firearm. In another useful embodiment, the invention may be readily adapted for use with a trigger which is pivotably moved about a specified point to discharge the firearm.
An object of the invention is to significantly enhance firearm safety, and to prevent unauthorized use of firearms, by providing a locking apparatus which prevents the gun from being fired unless a removable component is available to place the apparatus in a release mode.
Another object is to provide apparatus of the above type wherein the removable component is comparatively small, and can be easily stored in locations remote from the firearm.
Another object is to provide apparatus of the above type wherein the removable component may be quickly and easily inserted into the locking apparatus, minimizing interference with normal use of the firearm.
Another object is to provide apparatus of the above type wherein the user is enabled to maintain a very firm grip on the removable component while it is being employed to release the locking apparatus to enable operation of the firearm.
Another object is to provide apparatus of the above type wherein the removable component can be put in place without being viewed by the firearm user, such as when the user is in the dark, has the firearm behind his back or to his side, or when he must keep his eyes firmly fixed on a prospective target.
Another object is to provide a large number of locking apparatuses of the above type, each disposed for use with a different firearm, wherein the removable component for a particular locking apparatus could not be used to release any of the others.